Kitty's Plaything
by Blood Blondie
Summary: Set during the episode "Solos & Stray Kitties" what if Austin's plan to trap the Stray Kitties in the vent had failed? What if he had to use some "dirty" tactics to distract them? With some naughty-kitty results. Me-ow. smut/lemon Austin x Stray Kitties.
1. Naughty Kittens

An alternate version of the episode "Solos & Stray Kitties" Austin had to get the Stray Kitties out of the way so he & Ally could take the stage, but what if they didn't fall for his initial plan of trapping them in a vent? What if he had to go to ..._ extreme_ measures?

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally nor do I claim ownership to any of their characters or any of its contents & material.

The plan was simple: Austin would make his way into the Stray Kitties dressing room, use his famous rockstar-charm on them, and trap them inside the vent long enough for Ally & him to shine.

"Hey Kitties" Austin greeted as he entered the room.

"Oh hey Austin Moon!" the two young starlets said in unison as they rose from their chairs to eagerly greet their new guest. These girls were putty in Austin's hands.

"We were just talkin' about how talented your friend Ally's bones are." Country Kitty said with a fake smile.

"Where is Ally?" Glamour Kitty added in with false sincerity.

"Oh? You didn't hear, Val wanted her to have a special entrance. She's gonna crawl out of a trap door - center stage, and start the show." Austin lied, setting his trap into motion.

"Whoa hold up! Why does Ally get a special entrance?" Country Kitty said, visibly upset.

"Val said she's the star of the group"

"She's not the star of the group! I am!" Glamour Kitty angrily insisted, somewhat sparking fear in Austin. "and if Ally's getting a special entrance, so am I!"

"Well so am I!" Country Kitty added in.

"Alright," Austin played it cool as the two kitties fell for his ruse "if you say so!" he said as he proceeded to move one of the make-up tables aside, revealing the vent hidden behind it.

"This ... stage tunnel!" Austin continued, gazing into the vent. "leads directly underneath the stage." he lied with a smile. The two starlets crouched down and looked questionably into the so-called stage tunnel.

"It does? they said in unison.

"Oh yeah, I've played this club before, makes a great entrance. Take it all the way to the end and pop up!" Austin said rising to his feet, satisfied that his plan went perfectly. Or did it? The two kitties stood confused as they looked to one another.

"Nice try Austin" Country Kitty said, clearly not amused.

"Yeah how dumb do you think we are!" Glamour Kitty added in. _Pretty fucking dumb _Austin thought to himself. He could feel himself break a sweat as his plan had failed.

"You just wanted your untalented friend Ally to show us up!" Country Kitty said, calling out the rockstar.

"Get out of our dressing room!" Glamour Kitty commanded as she strutted back to her displaced make-up table.

"And to think I thought you were cute, hmph!" Country Kitty said as she turned her figure away from Austin. However that statement gave the rockstar a last-minute idea. He looked down at the southern kitten's cute little back-end as she strutted away from him. That was all the convincing he needed, and after-all, it was for Ally!

"Wait! I'm sorry, I just wanted ... some alone time with you two lovely ladies." Austin said, putting on his best rockstar smile as he fixed his hair. This clearly got the kitties' attention.

"... Really?" Glamour Kitty asked, blushing, slowly cracking a smile as she turned towards him.

"Absolutely. I figured now was the perfect time since Ally wasn't around." Austin said as he fixed his alluring gaze deep into Glamour Kitty's eyes, entrancing her.

"Oh really? Then why were you trying to trap us in that vent!?" Country Kitty angrily questioned, clearly not buying it.

"Well vents are pretty cramped and hot, I figured it would have doubled the chances of having some clothing removed." Austin said low & coarsely as he slid off his red jacket, leaving him only in his white tank-top.

"Oh! Well I-..." Country Kitty said dumbfounded, blushing hard as she lost her focus checking out Austin's toned, muscular body. His broad shoulders and large biceps were quickly turning her on as her eyes traveled south. The southern starlet felt herself getting hotter as she saw the outline of his cut rockstar abs, thank God for that tank-top being a bit too small on him.

"Is it me or is it a bit hot in here right now?" Austin said suggestively, noticing Country Kitty's gaze. He slowly pulled his tank top upward and off his body. Leaving him shirtless. And just like that they were under his spell. _so fucking dumb _Austin thought to himself.

"Oh it's definitely you." Glamour Kitty said flirtatiously as she removed her white feathery vest, dropping to her knees. The ginger starlet couldn't stop staring at Austin's physique. He had the absolute most perfect six-pack abs she had ever seen, and she couldn't help but bite her lip in arousal at seeing his golden trail.

"No I think it's a bit too hot in here, maybe you outta' ... lose those pants." Country Kitty said with a wink as she sunk to her knees alongside her fellow kitten. The southern bell tore open her pink blouse as the buttons went flying, freeing her c-cup tits concealed under a lacy cheetah-print bra (in true Stray Kitty fashion) making Austin's quickly enlarging boner twitch in his pants.

"Mmm yeah, they are looking a bit too tight. Especially in the crotch area." Glamour Kitty purred sexually with her eyes fixed on the large tented bulge in Austin's pants, his dick was begging to be freed! The ginger kitten joined in on the strip tease as she slowly slid off her skin-tight silver cheetah-pattern dress. Austin watched intensely, getting more and more horny with every second. He watched aroused as she slid the shimmering fabric down her shoulders, then down her large rack pressed up against a deep red lace bra (me-ow), then ever-so smoothly down her curves and past her hips revealing the matching lace panties. _Man she must be so fucking wet _Austin thought to himself as he watched the dress drop down to the glamour cat's ankles.

"Why don't you two get over here and help me with that" Austin said, his voice lower & courser, arousing the two kitties. The rockstar sat back on a chair behind him, his arms fixed high relaxed behind his head, fully exposing the patches of gold hair on his armpits.

"With pleasure Austin" Country Kitty replied flirtatiously.

"Mmm me-ow" Glamour Kitty purred as the two Stray Kitties crawled towards the young seated rockstar. Slowly and seductively approaching him on their hands & knees in true cat fashion. Austin let out a slight moan at the erotic sight before him. It was like something out of a kinky porno only this time Austin wasn't sitting in front of a computer vigorously pumping his own dick. He was sitting back waiting to get his cock sucked by two hot bitches. _It's good to be a rockstar! _Austin thought to himself.

"I bet that bitch Ally can't turn you on like this." Glamour Kitty teased as she undid Austin's belt buckle. Country Kitty quickly followed, impatient, in one motion she pulled his fly open, sending the button flying off. The two cats could feel their hot pussies drip at the sweet _Zzzzzzip! _of Austin's zipper as Glamour Kitty slowly pulled it down with her teeth.

"I bet he thinks of her when he tries to keep himself from cumming." Country Kitty mocked as her fellow kitten laughed with her. Austin, slightly annoyed, took this as his cue to shut these bitches up. Wasting no time, he swiftly pulled out his dick, quickly silencing the two starlets in utter shock & pleasure.

"Holy Shit!" Country Kitty exclaimed wide eyes with the biggest smile on her face.

"It's so **BIG!**" Glamour Kitty said excited as she gazed up at the throbbing site before her. Austin's dick was fucking massive, the biggest either had ever seen. It stood hard & tall, pulsating with heat as it throbbed inches from their faces.

"Now that's a fucking monster" Country Kitty said as she grabbed the 10-inch rod by its thick, veiny shaft. Unable to wrap her entire hand around the thick beast. Austin felt a wave of pleasure pulse through him at the contact, making him shiver. Country Kitty's pussy dripped through her panties, turned on by the intense heat she held in her hand.

"Why don't you put that big mouth of yours to use!?" Austin commanded as he grabbed Glamour Kitty's head, forcing her glossy lips onto his thick dong.

"Mmph!" The ginger-haired kitten moaned, surprised, as her lips slammed into the rockstar's hot meat, forcing her to kiss the bottom of his shaft.

"Unh fuck, kiss that dick." Austin moaned through his breath. Glamour Kitty did as she was told, leaving kiss marks up the blond boy's veiny shaft, sending the pre-cum oozing out. Country Kitty jumped at the site of the fluid gushing out of his tip, locking lips with the fat dickhead, hot and engorged as it invaded her mouth.

"Ooooh! FUCK!" Austin cursed as the intense pleasure drove him wild. Country Kitty smiled with his tip in her mouth as she ran her tongue over and under his dick-hole, tasting his pre-cum. Glamour Kitty joined in as she ran her wet tongue up the bottom of Austin's fat dick, feeling the heat on her mouth as she moaned and breathed onto his rod.

"Unhhaaa! Y-Yeah suck that big dick! UNH!" Austin yelled as he uncontrollably bucked up into the Southern Kitty's mouth, forcing his huge meat deeper into her throat. Making her slightly choke.

"Mmmhmm!" Country Kitty moaned, muffled with the massive appendage shoving up into her throat, surprising her. The Southern bell quickly released her lips from the dick with a loud, wet _plop! _as she gasped for air. The throbbing rod slowly bounced and drooped. The two naughty kittens took Austin's dong into their mouths on both sides, sucking in unison as they flicked and teased their tongue, letting them touch under the thick shaft.

"Ooh-OoOOO FuuuUUUUCK!" The blonde rockstar moaned uncontrollably as his body shook and pulsed with waves of pleasure, two mouths on his dick at once! Austin gazed down, panting, as he made eye contact with the two kitties with their lips sucking on his dong. Teasing him with their eyes.

"Unh d-do th- OH! Do the balls! Unhhhh!" Austin commanded. Country Kitty complied as she moved her mouth down to his hairy ball-sack, licking his nuts as Glamour Kitty had the entire dick to herself. The ginger starlet teased the fat tip, teasing the hole with her tongue as she took it all into her mouth. Slowly sucking and motioning her head as she moaned between thrusts. Austin quickly grabbed her head, shoving and thrusting in motion with her as his wide dong delved deeper and deeper into Glamour Kitty's throat with every thrust.

"Oh! - God! - Unh! - So - Fucking! - Good! -Aaaahhh!" Austin moaned with every thrust as he felt his balls tighten up with Country Kitty's mouth still on them.

"NNNGGH! OH I-I CAN'T! -UNH- I CAN'T HOLD IT IN!" Austin screamed, clenching his teeth as he felt the hot cum flowing from his nuts up into his shaft, he tried with all his strength to fight it but he couldn't hold it in with both Kitties mouths working their dirty magic on him.

"SWALLO-UNHAAA- SWALLOW IT! UAAAAAAHHH FUUUUCK!" Austin moaned out in screams as he shoved Glamour Kitty's head down on his rod, bucking upward forcing it deep into her throat as his hot cream shot out in thick white ropes, filling every corner of her mouth as she choked and swallowed his cum.

"MMMPH!" Glamour Kitty moaned as she struggled to swallow the rockstar's hot, thick spunk, rope after rope came gushing into her mouth with every throb of his massive monster. Finally she couldn't hold it all as she retracted her mouth, white liquid streaming down the corners of her lips. The two kitties opened their mouths as Austin shot more of his massive load into & on them, covering their faces & tits with his white cream.

"Holy ... Shit" Austin said through his panting as he laid back, completely _blown _away, wiping the sweat from his forehead. His entire body was drenched in sweat from that intense double-kitty blowjob. That was the best orgasm he ever had in his life.

"Unh!" Austin moaned in surprise as Glamour Kitty began licking the leftover off his still-hard rod, running her cum-drenched tongue over his shaft. Austin quickly felt himself harden to full-extent again at the site of the two kitties covered in his cum, completely desperate for more.

"Don't get comfy sugar, that was only round one." Country Kitty said as she licked the cum off herself like a cat getting a bath. Austin grinned as he prepared for more...


	2. Kiss The Kitty

Country Kitty licked off what was left of Austin Moon's cum, savoring every last drop. Glamour Kitty was busy licking & sucking off what was left on the rockstar's stiff rod. Austin was in heaven, however as he looked to his watch he suddenly remembered why he was here. He needed these kitties out of the way so he could get himself on that stage.

"Why don't-ah-aah!, w-why don't you be a good kitty and lose those panties?" the rockstar said through moans as Glamour Kitty lapped her tongue on the tip of his dick.

"With pleasure baby." Country Kitty purred as she dropped her leopard-pattern panties. Austin almost drooled as he watched the southern bell slide the lace down her long, voluptuous legs. Glamour Kitty rose to her feet as she quickly followed, losing the deep red fabric as she slid it past her ankles. Austin grew painfully hard, almost harder than it previously was if that was even possible. The sight of the two kitties' _kitties _was driving him wild, Glamour Kitty's tiny patch of strawberry blonde hair just above her dripping pussy was making the rockstar steel-hard.

"Wanna kiss the kitty?" the glamour cat said with a wink. Enticing and luring Austin.

"If she can handle it." Austin said firmly as he rose up and dropped his pants, now completely naked as his cock drooped in front of him, aimed at the kitties ready to pounce.

"Kitty wants a ride." Country Kitty said as she laid Austin down on the floor of the dressing room. Glamour Kitty crawled over by his head.

"Don't be shy with that tongue Austin." The ginger starlet ordered as she fixed herself atop Austin's face, her pussy inches from his mouth.

"Rockstars don't do shy." Austin said as he flicked the tip of his tongue against the pink heated flesh, teasing it.

"Uahh, mmm!" Glamour Kitty moaned as Austin's tongue slid and explored the surface of her pussy, tasting it as it dripped. Country Kitty quickly fixed herself as she aligned Austin's dick with her pussy, horny and eager to get in on the action.

"Mmm-Unh! Ohhh! Unhhh..." Austin moaned up into the wet cavern as Country Kitty slowly forced her hot pussy down on the thick tip of the rockstar's cock, slowly entering her.

"Oh Austin Moon! Aaaah!" the southern cat moaned as the veiny shaft slid up into her. She shivered in pleasure at having something so huge break into her. Austin held Glamour Kitty firmly by her legs as he began-full on licking her pussy, teasing her clit as he flicked his tongue in erratic motions, circling the hot entrance, making her drip and driving her crazy.

"Unh! Au-Austin! OoOOoh fuck!" the glamour cat yelled out as she rid the rockstar's face. Country Kitty began thrusting herself, grinding down on Austin's thick dong as she took all 10-inches.

"Aahaa! Yeah take that dick!" Austin moaned into the pussy on his mouth while the other one rode his beast.

"Oh!-Unh!-Au-stin!-Ah-My-Pussy-Ooooh UNH!" Country Kitty moaned with every thrust as Austin's monster widened her kitty, fucking her hard. Austin pressed Glamour Kitty's pink wet cunt down on his lips as he sucked on her clit, sending waves of pleasure shooting through her.

"Oooh Austin! Aaah! Aaaah! Fuck! Austin!" Glamour Kitty screamed as she threw her head back, submitting her pussy to Austin's mouth as he sucked and slurped her juices.

"Mmh!" Austin moaned in her as he sucked down on her clit. He took in her sweet scent of strawberry - matching with her little patch of hair, the erotic aroma turned Austin on so much as he bucked up into Country Kitty's tight pussy.

"OOOH! Austin! A-Austin! AustiiIIIIIIN!" Country Kitty screamed as she felt her hot walls tightening around Austin's dong, she was close and so was he.

"Aahh! AAAH!" Austin moaned hard as he panted onto the soaking wet pussy above him, his hot breath on Glamour Kitty's skin made her so horny.

"AaaaaAAAAAAAAAH! FUCK! OH AUSTIN I LOVE YOU!-UNHH! I LOVE YOU!" Country Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs as she climaxed, tidal waves of pure euphoria blasted through her body, igniting her and making her throb and shake with pleasure. Her walls swallowed Austin massive rod and her juices soaked it.

"UNH FFUCK! FUCK, FUCK!" Austin screamed out as he came for the second time. His hot cum blasted out in thick ropes up into Country Kitty's hole, filling her to the brim with his cream.

"Oh no fair!" Glamour Kitty wined as Country Kitty fell backward, Austin's dick & cum flowing out of her as she laid on the floor, exhausted. Austin was sweating like a beast as he panted through his second orgasm, he had never came twice in a row like that.

"Don't worry baby, your kitty's next." Austin said as he folded his arms behind his head, laying back as his sweat dripped down to the floor. Austin's shimmering body laid out in front of her made Glamour Kitty horny beyond belief.

"Punish me like the bad naughty kitty I am." Glamour Kitty purred as she posed herself on her hands & knees, waving her dripping pussy towards Austin, ready for his dick...


	3. Doggy Style

Glamour Kitty posed on her hands & knees, her backside directed toward the rockstar. The ginger starlet swayed her hips from side to side teasing him with her dripping pussy, so hot for him.

"Come on Austin, give me that thick rockstar cock. I want it so bad." she moaned, licking her glossy lips. Austin could have came right there and then if he waited any longer.

"You ready for this baby?" Austin teased lowly as he grabbed her from behind, both hands firmly on her waist.

"Punish me you bad dog, fuck me like the naughty kitty I am." Glamour Kitty moaned in anticipation, unable to hold back her hornyness.

Sorry Dez! The dick wants what the dick wants! Austin thought to himself. He knew how badly his friend wanted Glamour Kitty, but come on what was he going to do? Not fuck her? He'd have to be insane or spontaneously gay to let that happen. Besides, Dez could always use his hand!

"You asked for it." The rockstar whispered leaning down to the glamour cat's ear, his hot breath on her was making him extremely irresistible. Austin held gripped her waist, pulling her plump ass closer to his rod as he pressed the tip of his beast up against the dripping entrance.

"Ah! ... Aaah!" The kitty moaned as the fat tip entered her wet pussy. Just the tip itself was so big it hurt. Austin bit back his moans as he slowly slid his veiny shaft deeper into Glamour Kitty's hole, inch-by-inch.

"Nghhh, a-aah! So tight!" Austin yelled as he shoved the last thick inch up the tight moist cavern. Glamour Kitty had never had something so big up her before, Austin was the biggest guy she ever fucked and he definitely out-sized her vibrator.

"Oooh! Austin!- My-unh!" the starlet moaned as Austin slid his fuckstick out and roughly jammed it back in, unable to adjust to the massive dong slamming up her. The kitty was overwhelmed with pain and intense waves of pleasure as Austin repeated his motion, thrusting in and out in a steady motion.

"Unh-Oh!, f-fuck! Who's a bad kitty?" Austin teased through his moans.

"Auh! Oh! I-I-Aaah! I am! Unh! fuck me you dog! Uaaah you dirty dog! Unh!" Glamour Kitty struggled through her moans as Austin pounded into her, making her squeal with every wave of pleasure his dick sent through her body. Austin was loving this, taking power over her - making her moan for him, but what he really wanted was for her to scream. Austin snaked his hands downward, letting them slide from the starlet's waist up her creamy soft skin till they cupped her breasts, playing with them as he thrusted, making them bounce.

"Aahaaa! So big!" the kitty yelled as her body shook with pleasure.

"Unhhh yeah, take it!" Austin moaned shakily as he picked up speed, thrusting his hips in faster and faster. Glamour Kitty's eyes widened with pleasure as Austin's massive cock fucked her deep, stretching her moist walls as her tight pussy gripped around his monster. Austin's enlarged rod was pounding her, hard. She felt as if he was hitting her belly-button.

"A-Austin! Oh! Ahaa! Austiiiiiiin!" the starlet moaned as Austin fucked her doggy-style. The rockstar was sweating like a beast as he mercilessly pounded his dick up the kitty's fuckhole. Acting on animal-instinct Austin grabbed the Kitty's right leg, lifting it upward towards his waist as he fucked her even deeper, hitting her g-spot making her crazy with pleasure.

"F-fuck! You're so tight! Aaah, say my name kitty! Unh!" Austin commanded as his monster pounded away at her tight little hole.

"AUSTIN! OH GOD AHH! AUSTIN! AUSTIN! OH AUSTIN MOOOON!" She screamed as his tip slammed up against that sweet spot that only his cock could hit, making her scream for him. Hearing his name from her lips made Austin so horny, his dick was like steel as it drilled away at the moist hot entrance. The ginger starlet couldn't handle the speed (and size) of the monster ramming her tight cunt. Austin quickly pulled out as he turned Glamour Kitty over on her back, laying her flat on the floor. As he forcibly spread her soft skinned legs open for him, her dripping wet pussy begging for his dick.

"Fuck me Austin!" she begged as she bit her finger, teasing him as he held her thighs, spreading her legs open.

_What a horny bitch _Austin thought to himself as he stared down at the pink pussy only inches from his engorged cock. Austin nonchalantly glanced to his digital watch. Shit, only ten minutes till showtime. Time to wrap this up. The rockstar roughly jammed his massive dong up the Glamour cat's hole without any hesitation, making her eyes widen with shock & pleasure as she arched her back upward off the floor, her tits just asking for Austin's attention.

"Auugh! Oh my- unh! Austin!" she screamed as Austin drilled away. The rockstar quickly pressed his lips against the hot skin of Glamour Kitty's tits as he teased it with his tongue, circling her perky nipples, coating it with his saliva. The glamour cat moaned and shook with euphoria as Austin ran his wet tongue on her tits, sucking and nibbling on it with his teeth, making her hot.

"Fuck! Austiiiiiin! Ahaaa oh God, Austin!" she moaned for him. The rockstar wasn't going to let up now, he needed to end this. Glamour Kitty uncontrollably threw her arms around Austin's sweaty toned torso, pulling him down on top of her, intensifying their fucking. The sensation of his wet skin pressed against hers sent electricity tingling through her as she moaned and panted into his ear.

"Oh! Uah! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! UNH! TAKE IT!" Austin groaned as he grinded his body down on to the smaller creamy kitty beneath him, her legs wrapping around his hips & ass forcing him deeper into her, horny for him as the heat built up within her. She could feel her body getting hotter and hotter as every thrust of pleasure built and became more and more intense. She could feel her walls tighten around the fat dong inside her as her climax overtook her every sensation.

"Ooooh! AH! AUSTIN! AHHH YES! AUSTIIIIIIIN! FUUUUUUCK!" the ginger starlet screamed as her body shook with pleasure. Every inch of her ignited as she climaxed hard, throwing her head back. Austin felt an electric tingle build up within his groin, travelling upward beneath his abs and move to his shaft. He was cumming, the hardest and biggest load of the entire night built up as it moved towards hist tip.

"UNH YEAH, YEAH! F-FUCK I'M CUMMING! OH FUCK! AAAAAAAHAA!" Austin screamed as his thick white fluid came exploding out of his dick, throbbing hard inside of the kitty's soaking pussy, filling her up with his cum. Austin's mouth gaped open as the sweat ran down his face. The rockstar uncontrollably bucked into the kitty with every shot of sticky boy-cream, entering and filling her in thick ropes. Glamour Kitty clung onto Austin's sweating form for dear life as he shot his hot load inside her hole, filling it to the brim. The two panted on one another as they laid on the dressing room floor, covered in each other's fluids, too tired to separate as they lay exhausted.

-Five minutes later-

Austin re-buckled his belt as he fixed his pants, adjusting it around his waist as he redressed himself. Glamour Kitty was fast asleep, naked underneath Austin's red jacket. The rockstar didn't want to risk waking her up so he grabbed a sleek black one from a nearby dresser, fitting it neatly on himself. The two kitties were dead asleep on the floor, completely drained (literally) from the amazing hot sex. _I guess they couldn't handle my dick _Austin jokingly boasted to himself as gazed at the two sleeping girls. The rockstar quickly fixed his blond hair, using whatever remaining sweat to give it that dirty rocker look.

"Nighty, night kitties." Austin whispered as he headed towards the door. Just as he grabbed the handle he suddenly remembered - his cellphone strategically placed atop the make-up counter recording every second of the hot kitty fuck-session. Austin grabbed the phone, replacing it with a small note with his phone number on it. The rockstar left the room, locking the door behind him as he headed for the awaiting stage, satisfied. _It's good to be a rockstar!_

That's it for now kids! I apologize if it took awhile, sex scenes are pretty exhausting to write. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'm open to reviews, ideas, and suggestions so don't be shy. If you liked this story I've got a few others you might want to check out and a few more coming soon. Thanks again!


End file.
